huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Burra
Burra was a tribe from Survivor: Fiji. One of the strongest tribes the game has ever seen, they were extremely dominant as a group of allies as well. When the dissolve came, they continued to exercise their power and in the only tribal they attended, got rid of a winner to prove their original unity. Their tribe colour was green. Members Original Tribe *Bailey, who was in the majority alliances of both Survivor: The Australian Outback and Survivor: China but was voted out when they had to turn on each other. *Dane, who played with his sister Fawn during Survivor: Blood vs. Water, and was voted out quickly after his pair was deemed too threatening. *Heron, who was apart of the Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau and flipped on the alliance until her new Ulong allies felt she was no longer needed. *Katie, who was the main flipper against the Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau but was voted out over one castaways love for her ally. *Ryan, most notable for being in the majority alliance of Survivor: Gabon until his ally turned outsider threw him under the bus to ensure herself another day. *Tucker, who was in a tight partnership with his sister Karleigh for most of the post merge of Survivor: Blood vs. Water but was voted out as a result of a dramatic idol play. Post-Dissolve Members *Alistair, who was sent to Redemption Island during the first impressions twist of Survivor: Blood vs. Water, he was one win away from returning to the game. *Bailey *Dane *Darcy, the winner of Survivor: Nicaragua after weaving her way through the majority alliance and proceeding to eliminate her opposition and forcing the alliance to turn on each other. *Heron *Katie *Matthew, a finalist during Survivor: Nicaragua who made crucial blindsides but was reprimanded for making these plays too late in the game. *Skye, who made a number of social bonds during Survivor: Gabon and was given the win, mainly due to her ability to fly under the radar and have people allow her to dictate the votes. *Tucker Tribe History The Burra tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of returning players who in their previous attempt, were members of the jury. Tucker and Dane previously competed with each other during Survivor: Blood vs. Water and continued their friendship in Fiji. Katie and Heron were in opposition at times during Palau but felt that an alliance with each other was beneficial. Bailey and Ryan, as the more old school castaways formed their own bond but remained friends with each of the other pairs. During this time, Tucker found a Hidden Immunity Idol, ensuring the safety of his pair. The tribe won the first challenge which was a Double Tribal Council for the two losing ones. Even with the creation of pairs, the tribe was extremely strong and won the first five immunity challenges they had together. At the tribe dissolve, the remaining eighteen castaways were switched into the Burra and Pagong tribes. Tucker, Dane, Katie, Heron and Bailey remained on Burra and were joined by Kuneho member Matthew, Kabayo member Alistair and Pagong members Darcy and Skye. The five Burra members felt united and against the common enemy of new addition to their tribe and formed a proper alliance. The tribe won the double on Day 14 and continued to dominate by winning the following two. On Day 20, Burra lost for the first time. Alistair and Dane remained friends from Blood vs. Water and voted for Katie. The non-Burra members voted for Tucker but at tribal, he played an idol. However, the original Burra members had the power and at tribal, voted out former winner Skye. On Day 22, the two tribes became one and the remaining thirteen castaways were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Fiji Tribes